


Descent into Hell

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale





	Descent into Hell

It was quiet; like always. In his mind, Peter wanted to be up moving. The pain, however, forced him still in every aspect. It was dark in his mind, and he was alone. But it wasn't silent. He could hear everything, smell anything in the room or that passed by the door. He only knew two weeks had passed because Laura or Derek had come by daily. His family; what was left of them. He was certain that being all that was left of the pack would help keep them together so they could heal, even though he needed the most time. He hated lying so still, unable to do anything, even though he was screaming at people, he knew they couldn't hear. His body wouldn't answer his commands; why he was in a coma he didn't know. God knew he'd rather be dead right now. "Someone just rip out the IV and let me die." he murmured, begged for the hundredth time that day, his eyes unseeing in the darkness of his coma. He was drawn from his pleas to be killed when he was aware of a presence; the scent all too familiar. 

Laura.

The newly coined alpha had been crying; Peter could smell it on her even if she wasn't speaking. The saltiness of tears and the overwhelming scent of sorrow and failure. It dawned on him that something was wrong outside of his hospital bed and he wanted more than anything to sit up and draw the girl into his arms. Laura had always opened the door with a knock and a hello regardless of the ability Peter had to answer her. She was just that kind of person; that kind of wolf. "Laura?" he asked, his mind knowing she wouldn't respond to him. So he waited patiently until at last, the young alpha spoke up. 

"Hey Uncle Peter." she breathed, her voice near silent that even Peter could barely hear her. "I know things seem bad; and right now they are. More than anything they are. The house is gone; Derek is shutting down. I...I don't know how to do this."

Peter perked a little, angry when his body wouldn't move towards the pain in her voice. His niece needed him, damn it, why couldn't he respond to her? He listened to her more as she continued a moment later. 

"I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing, Peter." Laura confessed. "But right now, this is the only solution I can see to save Derek before I lose everything."

Peter stopped. Everything? Had the doctors told her he wouldn't survive? What bullshit was this? His anger at the humans dimmed when the implications of her words hit him. "No."  
Laura's voice cracked into a shaky breath. "Laura, no." Peter said, not even aware that his protests were falling on deaf ears. A panic had set in that made him lose all sense of himself.

"Peter, I have to take Derek and leave. We can't stay here."

The words hurt more than anything he'd felt in the fire. More than the screams he still heard when he could manage to actually sleep. "Damn it, Laura, we don't abandon each other. We need to stay together right now. We'll make it." he half screamed at her, wishing his body would move so he could sit up and shake her out of the reverie of resignation. He would make them pay; every last one of the fools who'd set the flames to cause this much pain to a family of innocent wolves. 

"I'm sorry, Peter." Laura breathed, her voice weak as a new wave of tears hit her. The comatose beta heard the sound of the chair as she stood, the faint tap of her shoes as she walked to the door. "I'm so sorry."

"Laura, don't go." Peter begged, unheard through the veil of life and death in which he was suspended. 

The door opened, the light creak from the hinge signaling how close he was to losing his family; probably for good. 

"No, don't go. Laura, please."

The creak and a click as the door closed; and Laura's scent began to fade. 

"LAURA!" The scream echoed in his mind; bouncing off of nonexistent walls as he screamed for her to come back; his eyes opening to stare at a ceiling speckled with dust; a single tear passing from his still body as his cries fell on deaf ears.


End file.
